warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujin
Introduction The Fujin is a quadrupedal medium robot with 3 medium hardpoints. It was released in version 1.4.0. This robot has the Sentry ability, which immobilizes it in exchange for a powerful Ancile shield. While in this mode, the Fujin's torso is raised for a larger field-of-view for attacking and can still turn and fire its weapons. Fujin has the most durable Ancile shield in the game, 100 less than his health at any given level. Ability The energy shield is very similar in function to the Ancile, in a similar manner to the Carnage. However, unlike the Carnage and actual Ancile, the Fujin's energy shield regenerates, in terms of actual HP, much better as it has 135,000 health at maximum level mk1 (however it is still at same 3% percentage rate, and re-activates at 20%); thus making the Fujin much more difficult to take down should the attacker not have any energy weapon. Like every other energy shield, when anything (excluding plasma weapons) hits the shield, a blue honeycomb-like pattern will appear where the projectiles hit. While piloting a Fujin, should you encounter an enemy exclusively using energy weapons, activating Fujin's ability is useless. However, it can be used to protect oneself from rocket/kinetic builds if more than one enemy robot is also attacking you. The Fujin's Sentry Mode shouldn't be used too often, unless when fighting enemies or recharging. Despite this, it is an effective 'Panic Button' if you spot incoming missiles from Aphids or the notorious Hydra . Sentry mode has a two-second activation and deactivation time and has no cooldown. The energy shield activates almost immediately once the Sentry Mode button is pressed; should you encounter a rocket Death Button, Aphid setups, or Trident, you can use the ability to block most of the incoming damage and in most circumstances can save your life. The built-in Ancile only regenerates when Sentry Mode is active. Like its counterpart Raijin, Fujin is a quadrupedal robot. While it cannot climb like Raijin, this does give it special characteristics that other bots do not have. Firstly, quadrupedal robots do not suffer from landing lag when they fall from a high place. Other bots are seen pausing as they absorb the shock, whereas the Fujin and Raijin do not. Secondly, Fujin and Raijin are significantly more maneuverable, able to change directions rapidly. This is because their legs allow them to move in any direction without turning, whereas other robots must rotate their lower bodies to the new direction. The Fujin, like the Raijin, can semi-hit the Stalker whilst it is in stealth mode more successfully than other bots due to its relatively low position. However, Fujin users must be aware of the fact that enemy robots (and teammates) can walk through your shield before firing, bypassing it entirely. Due to this, it is advised that Fujin pilots do not engage at point-blank ranges to avoid this situation. Fujin pilots must also be aware of snipers more than others, especially the Trebuchet weapon. Fujin's low health means that even low-DPM sniper weapons can have a significant effect (such as Gekkos and Trebuchets) The recommended weapon loadouts for the Fujin are (in order): 3 Tarans or Orkans. Other effective builds are 3 Tulumbas and Molot T for mid-range suppressive fire, 3 Punisher T as a decent all-rounder for close-range combat, suppressive fire and shield-breaking (It can also be used as a pre-Taran but has 2x damage to physical shields and has extra range), and finally, 3 Hydra for mid-range harassment and the elimination of weakened enemies. What Do You Think Is The Best Armament For The Fujin Triple Taran Triple Orkan Triple Scourge Triple Hydra Triple Punisher T Triple Molot T Update History Update 3.0.1 *New skins *Shield durability increased by 10% *Speed increased by 10% Update 2.6.2 *Bug fix: Energy shield no longer takes double damage. *Energy shield regeneration decreased to 3%. Also, now needs 20% instead of 10% in order to reactivate when eliminated. Update 2.5.0 *New skins *The shield regeneration speed increased. *The shield durability has been increased by 90%. Update 1.9 *Bug fix: No longer gets stuck at several spots on the Yamantau map. Update 1.6.0 *Ability animation decreased to 2 seconds *Speed increased from 37 km/h to 40 km/h Trivia *Fujin translates to “Wind God” in Japanese. *Due to the coloring, Fujin resembles the hidden robot in the Springfield map. Additionally, the hidden robot in Springfield was removed shortly after the announcement of the Fujin. *Fujin's initial name can be seen at Pixonic's Roboduck poster, and one can see that it's called "Sentinel" on 1 April, just 18 days prior to the official release. *The Fujin is one of two quadrupedal robots, the other being the Raijin. *It is one of three robots with a built-in energy shield resembling the Ancile, the other two being the Carnage and the Heachi. *Oddly, the Fujin does not suffer from landing lag. This may possibly be because it is a quadrupedal robot. *Due to its four legs, the Fujin can hang off the side of ledges without falling off. This can be used to gain a better angle to fire at opponents. However, he cannot climb up obstacles, unlike the Raijin. *Because the Fujin is so low to the ground, it can still hit "stealthed" Stalkers while it is not in Sentry mode. *Player needs 5,670,840 Silver and 24 days in order to gather enough WP to get Fujin (using all six WP slots and no Gold to buy WP) *Fujin has written "Wind God" in Japanese "風神" on its back and forehead. *Dragon paintjob for Fujin has the word "Dragon" written on it. *Fujin and Raijin were portrayed by Ogata Korin on a picture: Category:3 Hardpoints Category:Ability Category:Medium Hardpoint Category:Medium Robot Category:Robot Category:Shield Category:Energy shield Category:Workshop Points